


miteinander reden

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: to talk straight [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: "Wir müssen reden."Ein Satz.Und die Folgen.





	miteinander reden

miteinander reden  
Alleine schon die Worte hatten Fanni zusammenzucken lassen.  
„Wir müssen reden.“  
Diese, schon oft gehörten Worte hatten immer nur eins bedeutet. Man hatte Fanni gesagt, dass er sich mehr anstrengen müsste, dass er zu klein wäre, dass er sich ein Beispiel an den anderen nehmen sollte. Er war einfach nicht gut genug.  
Fanni hatte niemals gedacht, dass er diese Worte so schnell wieder hören würde. Er hatte, zumindest für die Glückseligkeit einer Sekunde geglaubt, dass er endlich die eine Person gefunden hatte, die ihn niemals verlassen, die sich niemals von ihm abwenden würde. Natürlich, erst war es hart gewesen und es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis es Fanni gelungen war, seine Gefühle auszusortieren und sich darüber klar zu werden ob er den Zwillingen den Betrug verzeihen und ob er wirklich Gefühle für Anders und nicht für Lars hätte.  
Niemand hatte ihm einen Vorwurf gemacht, denn wer ließ sich schon gerne wochenlang betrügen und sich vorspielen, dass man eine Beziehung zum Physiotherapeuten hätte, nur um dann zu erfahren, dass es stattdessen der Zwilling besagten Physiotherapeuten war, in den man sich verliebt und mit dem man geschlafen hatte? Sie hatten sich, nach Wochen, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten und in denen Fanni den widerspenstigen Arzt mehr vermisst hatte, als er sich je hätte eingestehen wollen, auf Lars‘ unbarmherzigen Druck endlich ausgesprochen. Anders hatte ihm etwas kleinlaut gebeichtet, dass er nicht gewusst hatte, wie er sonst die Aufmerksamkeit des Kleineren hätte wecken sollen und Fanni hatte sich, trotz seines noch immer vorhandenen Ärgers, auch von dem Interesse des gutaussehenden und scheinbar auch charmanten Arztes geschmeichelt gefühlt.  
Sie hatten beschlossen, dass sie sich wiedersehen und einander noch einmal, dieses Mal allerdings ohne Geheimnisse und langsamer, kennen lernen wollten. Fanni hatte den echten Anders kennen lernen müssen, unterschied der sich doch teilweise drastisch vom ruhigeren Lars, von dem er dachte er hätte sich in ihn verliebt gehabt.  
Aber auch nachdem er die Unterschiede erfahren hatte, war es zwischen ihnen nicht einfacher geworden. Fanni dachte mit gemischten Gefühlen an diese ersten Wochen mit Anders zurück. Wochen voller Beschimpfungen und ohne Vertrauen, in denen sich ihre fragile Beziehung wie der sprichwörtliche Tanz auf dem Vulkan angefühlt hatte. Ein einziger Schritt, ein einziges Wort und sogar schon eine einzige Geste hatte sofort zu einem Streit geführt und der Streit unweigerlich zu einer Versöhnung durch Sex.  
Aber der Sex … Noch heute bekam Fanni beim Gedanken an diese rauen ersten Wochen rote Wangen und die Spitzen seiner Ohren glänzten pink. Diese ersten harten Wochen waren voller Lust gewesen, neu und unbekannt, hatten sie sich beide kopfüber und ohne Sicherheitsseil in dieses Abenteuer gestürzt und hatten schließlich feststellen müssen, dass das, was auch immer zwischen ihnen sein mochte, süchtig machend war.  
Ihre Sucht nacheinander brachte sie, egal wie häufig sie sich auch stritten und welche Beleidigungen sie einander an den Kopf geworfen haben mochten, immer wieder aufs Neue zusammen. Und irgendwann … Nach einem Zeitraum, den Fanni nicht einmal zu benennen vermochte, hatten ihre Berührungen schließlich die Rauheit und die Wut verloren und ihre kurzen Nächte, verwandelten sich in lange Morgen, die sie zusammengekuschelt gemeinsam im Bett verbrachten. Sie lachten gemeinsam, begannen irgendwann immer mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und redeten schließlich sogar miteinander. Fanni hatte dem Arzt irgendwann dann auch leise und etwas unsicher von seiner Sehnsucht zu Fliegen erzählt und Anders hatte ihm einfach zugehört. Der Größere hatte nicht gelacht, sondern nur gelächelt und noch heute meinte Fanni das leise Wispern hören zu können, als er das erste Mal fragte, „Wollen wir zusammen fliegen?“

Fast drei Jahre!  
Beinahe drei lange Jahre hatte es für ihre Beziehung gedauert so weit zu kommen. Sie lebten zwar auch jetzt noch immer nicht zusammen, Anders‘ Arbeitszeiten und Fannis Trainings- und vor allem auch der winterliche Reiseplan hatten das immer zu verhindern gewusst, aber trotzdem wussten sie ihre gemeinsame Zeit zu nutzen. Anders begleitete Fanni oftmals zum Training und verbreitete dort zusammen mit Tom genug Chaos und Unfug, um die Haare ihre Trainer vorzeitlich ergrauen zu lassen.  
Anders hatte Fanni zum Lachen gebracht.  
Und was noch viel schlimmer war … Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Fanni sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Aber, vor zwei Tagen hatte Anders ihn, als er gerade zum Training hatte gehen wollen, am Arm festgehalten. Verwundert hatte Fanni sich zu seinem Freund umgedreht. Seine Stimme, die Fanni mittlerweile ihn jeder erdenklichen Stimmlage gekannt zu haben glaubte, war ungewohnt ruhig und sehr ernst gewesen. Ein Tonfall, der Fannis Herz aus seiner Brust zu reißen und auf dem Boden zu zerschmettern schien, als Anders die drei schrecklichen Worte aussprach, „Wir müssen reden.“  
Fanni hatte geschluckt, wusste er doch zu gut, was dieser einfache Satz wirklich meinte, was tatsächlich dahintersteckte. Und er überlegte, was er getan haben könnte … Was er die ganze Zeit übersehen haben mochte … Was dazu geführt haben könnte, dass Anders sich nun von ihm abwandte und ihn verlassen würde.  
Der Athlet hatte es irgendwie geschafft zu nicken, unfähig auch nur ein Wort hervorzubringen und war, seine Sporttasche vollkommen vergessen habend, förmlich aus seiner eigenen Wohnung, zu der Anders schon lange einen Schlüssel hatte und dort bisher ganz wie es ihm gefiel ein und ausgegangen war, geflohen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so schrecklich verloren, als hätten diese drei Worte ihm jeglicher Sicherheit beraubt. Und so war es ja auch, denn niemand sprach diese Worte aus, ohne eine Beziehung beenden zu wollen.  
Der bodenständige Fanni hatte niemals an verwandte Seelen oder Schicksal geglaubt, aber trotzdem hatte er irgendwann damit begonnen Anders als ‚seins“ anzusehen. Er hatte sich zu glauben erlaubt, dass Anders vielleicht der Eine für ihn wäre? Niemand hatte bisher so perfekt zu ihm gepasst, wie Anders. Niemand ihn so perfekt ergänzt.  
Und natürlich war es zu schön gewesen, um zu lange zu überdauern. Fanni war schuld, wer denn auch sonst? Wenn irgendjemand nicht gut genug für Anders wäre, dann war er es. Was sollte Anders auch mit einem kleinen, strohblonden Skispringer, dessen Wangen bei der kleinsten Unsicherheit fleckig wurden und der ihm gerade mal bis zur Schulter reichte?  
Er wusste, er sollte es wie ein Mann tragen und sich anhören, was Anders ihm zu sagen hatte. Aber, er konnte einfach nicht. Schon der Gedanke daran, dass Anders aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde, schmerzte schon viel zu sehr, um dieses Szenario überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen.  
Und so begann er Anders aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er stürzte sich in sein Training und verbrachte die Abende und auch die langen Nächte bei seinen Freunden, die ihn zwar wortlos, aber dennoch mit einer schmerzhaften Mischung aus Sorge und Neugier musterten. Aber sie alle warteten vergeblich auf eine Erklärung von Fanni und keiner von ihnen fragte nach und dafür war Fanni ihnen in diesem stillen Moment so unendlich dankbar.  
Er hatte es mit der Methode des Vogel Strauss versucht und den Kopf sprichwörtlich in den Sand gesteckt. Anders sagen zu hören, dass er nicht genug war, dass er sich von ihm trennen wollte, einfach Anders für immer zu verlieren, war zu viel Fanni. Er konnte es nicht tun, wusste er doch nicht einmal wie er jemals wieder seine Wohnung betreten sollte, wenn er wüsste, dass Anders nicht mehr da wäre. Wenn er nicht über die eilig abgestreiften Turnschuhe im Flur stolpern oder über die halbleeren Flaschen im Wohnzimmer meckern müsste … Und, er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen jemals wieder in einem Bett zu schlafen, dass nicht ‚ihres‘ wäre und dessen Bettzeug nicht nach dem Arzt riechen würde. Alleine der Gedanke verursachte Fanni Übelkeit.

Und so saß er nun hier in einem unscheinbaren Hotelzimmer in Garmisch-Partenkirchen. Während der Rest des Teams zusammen mit ihren Familien, Freunden und Partnern in einem der großen Säle voller Freude das neue Jahr begrüßten, saß Fanni mit einer Champagnerflasche zu seinen Füßen auf der Bettkante. Er starrte frustriert in die Dunkelheit und hob die Champagnerflasche immer wieder an seine Lippen, aber trotz all seiner Bemühungen seine Gefühle wegzuschwemmen und zu überdecken, schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder entweder zu den feiernden Paaren oder aber zu Anders.  
Das teure Getränk schaffte es weder diese Gedankengänge unterbinden, noch den daraus resultierenden Schmerz zu mindern und frustriert nahm Fanni einen weiteren großen Schluck aus der Flasche. Erst jetzt, in der Stille des Zimmers, ohne Toms aufreibende Fröhlichkeit, ohne Kennys freundlich, fragenden Blick und Tandes Unsicherheit im Umgang mit ihm, konnte er es sich nun doch eingestehen. Er vermisste Anders so sehr, dass es schmerzte und ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich nun erstmals erlaubte an den Arzt dachte.  
Müde rieb er sein Gesicht, barg es dann in seinen Händen und knurrte unwillig, als ein scharfes Klopfen an der Tür plötzlich sein Selbstmitleid und die wunderbar schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an seine vergangenen Beziehungen störte. Er setzte sich auf, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und erhob sich dann, um den Flaschenhals fest umklammert haltend, die Zimmertür zu öffnen, „Wasch?“  
Die Tür wurde ganz aufgestoßen und die hochgewachsene Gestalt Anders‘ drängte sich in das Zimmer, „Was soll der Scheiß?“ „Was willst du hier?“, atemlos und die Hand noch an der Türklinke haltend, starrte Fanni den Größeren hinterher, aber Anders beantwortete ihm die Frage nicht, sondern entwand ihm stattdessen die Flasche und schüttelte sie prüfend, „Du ignorierst mich wochenlang … Du verabschiedest dich nicht mal … Lädst mich nicht zum Neujahrsempfang ein … Und das alles nur, weil du dich in aller Stille betrinken willst?!?“  
Fanni versuchte die Flasche zurückzuerobern, aber Anders trat zur Balkontür und warf die Flasche achtlos hinaus in die kalte Winternacht, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss und sich zum sichtlich wütenden Fanni umdrehte, „So.“ Der Kleinere funkelte ihn voller Wut an und ließ sich dann kraftlos aufs Bett fallen, „Scheiße; Anders! Ich wollte das trinken ...“ „Nein, wolltest du nicht.“, Anders lehnte sich gegen die Wand und behielt die zusammengesackte Gestalt des Kleineren weiterhin wachsam im Auge, „Du magst das Zeug nicht mal … Du gibst mir immer dein Glas ...“  
„Was weißt du denn schon?“, schnappte Fanni, kam auf die Füße und trat näher an Anders heran. Bereits im Moment, als er den für seinen ehemaligen Partner typischen Geruch in die Nase bekam, wusste er, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. Die schwindelerregende Nähe des großen Arztes ließ ihn schwindelig werden und Fanni wurde klar, dass es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gab, wie diese Konfrontation enden konnte. Entweder würde er Anders nun anschreien, ihn beschimpfen und verfluchen oder aber … er würde ihn einfach zu sich hinunter ziehen und ihn küssen.  
„Ich weiß, dass du keinen Champagner magst ...“, murmelte Anders, der Blick der blauen Augen lag schwer auf dem zitternden Fanni, der unmittelbar vor ihm stand und vehement seinem Blick auswich, „Was ist los? Warum redest du nicht mit mir?“ „Mit dir reden?“, beinahe hysterisch klingendes Lachen schüttelte den schmalen Körper des Athleten, der nun wieder haltlos auf das Bett sank, „Du warst doch derjenige, der … reden wollte … Das hat mir nicht viele Möglichkeiten gelassen ...“ „Man kann nur mit mir reden, wenn man getrunken hat?“, Anders‘ Stimmer hatte an Schärfe verloren und auch seine blauen Augen, die denen von Lars so unähnlich schienen, wirkten plötzlich beinahe traurig, „Warum genau bist du … weggelaufen?“  
Fanni sah unsicher und bereit zu lügen oder die Wahrheit zumindest etwas zu beschönigen, auf. Aber, etwas was beide bereits in den ersten Wochen ihrer Beziehung gelernt hatten, war dass Lügen und auch Halbwahrheiten ihnen nicht gut taten. Es war erst schwierig gewesen miteinander ehrlich umzugehen, aber sie beiden hatten die Mühen auf sich genommen, weil sie sich liebten und ihre Beziehung als wertvoll genug eingestuft hatten. Und, sie waren wirklich für ihre Mühen belohnt worden. Ihre Beziehung schien durch diese erst erzwungene und später gewollte Ehrlichkeit immer stärker geworden zu sein.  
Im Rückblick konnte Fanni auch sagen, dass viele ihrer Probleme einfach nur aus Missverständnissen entstanden waren. Kleine Worte oder Gesten, die vom Gegenüber falsch aufgefasst worden waren und sich aufbauschten, bis ein Wort das andere gegeben und sie sich gestritten hatten. Seit über einem Jahr hatte es aber keinen solchen Zwischenfall mehr gegeben und plötzlich schien Fanni wieder leichter atmen zu können, als die leise Hoffnung aufkeimte, dass es sich auch dieses Mal nur um ein banales Missverständnis handeln konnte.  
Dennoch schluckte er und kaute nervös auf seiner Lippe herum, bevor er den Kopf hob, „‘Wir müssen reden‘ ist der Beziehungscode für ‚Schlussmachen‘. Oder im Team … für Sex ...“ Die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers weiteten sich und bevor Fanni noch reagieren konnte, wurde er auch schon vom Bett und an den warmen Körper des Älteren gezogen. Wie von selbst schlangen sich Fannis Arme um die schmale Taille des Arztes und er presste sein Gesicht in die Falten des alten türkisen Mannschaftspullover, der eigentlich einmal Lars gehört hatte. Mit jedem Atemzug inhalierte er begehrlich den lang vermissten und auch so schrecklich vertrauten Geruch seines Freundes.  
„Du kleiner … Idiot.“, murmelte Anders, trotz der harschen Worte liebevoll klingend, „Das war es nicht, was ich wollte … Obwohl der Sexteil gut klingt ...“ „Hättest du nicht was anderes sagen können?“, murmelte Fanni erschöpft und plötzlich auch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen wirkend. „Mmmmh ...“, Anders brummte nur und strich mit einer Hand durch das zerzauste, blonde Haar, „Ich bin froh, dass ich es nicht getan habe ...“ „WAS?!“, Fanni versuchte sich, nun plötzlich wieder verstimmt zu lösen, aber Anders hielt ihn, mit einem belustigten Schmunzeln fest, „Scheinbar liegt dir was an mir … an uns … Und vielleicht ...“ Konzentriert versuchend Anders‘ Gedankengängen zu folgen, runzelte Fanni irritiert die Stirn, „Vielleicht … was?“  
Anders holte tief Luft und seine Wangen färbten sich nun ebenfalls leicht pink, als er sich hilflos räusperte, „Ich möchte mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen.“ „Du willst mich … heiraten?“, Fanni schluckte hilflos, komplett im Schock und Anders schnaubte, „Erst einmal möchte ich mit dir zusammenleben … Die Frage hätte ich denn … nächstes Silvester oben vor allen anderen gestellt … Aber, wenn du nicht mehr warten willst ...“ Anders sah sich suchend um und seine blauen Augen funkelten, als er den Verschluss der Champagnerflasche, die Agraffe am Boden fand. Die geschickten Finger bogen den dünnen Draht in eine neue Form und bevor Fanni noch etwas sagen konnte, kniete Anders bereits vor ihm und hielt ihm den improvisierten Drahtring entgegen, „Also, Anders Fannemel? Willst du mich heiraten?“  
Fanni konnte ihn, gefangen in einem tiefen Schock, nur anstarren.  
Ein Heiratsantrag …  
Anders hatte ihm einen Heiratsantrag gemacht.  
Fanni fühlte sich seines Atems beraubt. Er fühlte sich schwerelos, er fühlte sich, als müsste er lachen und weinen. All die wochenlang zurückgehaltenen Gefühle schienen gleichzeitig über ihn hereinbrechen zu wollen und doch überwog zumindest kurz die Scham. Er hatte sich wie ein Kind aufgeführt und war Anders, der nichts weiter gewollt hatte, als mit ihm zusammen zu ziehen, ihre Beziehung auf ein neues Level zu heben, aus dem Weg gegangen!  
Und auch weitere Fragen kamen auf.  
War Fanni wirklich bereit dazu?  
War Anders bereit für eine solche Entscheidung?  
Würde es funktionieren?  
Hatte … hatte Anders es wirklich ernst gemeint?  
Aber; er hatte nicht einmal Zeit sich selbst diese Fragen zu stellen, bevor sein Herz ihm die Antworten gab.  
Ja, er war bereit.  
Wärme durchflutete ihn, badete ihn förmlich in Behaglichkeit, beinahe wie damals, als Anders zum ersten Mal die drei magischen Worte, die Fanni nie zu hören bekommen geglaubt hätte, ausgesprochen hatte, „Ich liebe dich.“ Schon damals wäre Fanni beinahe in der Wärme vergangen, wie eine Motte, die vom Licht angezogen wurde und auch jetzt brannte die Hitze sich förmlich durch seinen Körper. Unfähig zu sprechen, nickte er nur immer wieder und ließ zu, dass Anders den behelfsmäßigen Ring an seinen Finger steckte.


End file.
